


Coupable

by Paillette



Series: Müesli [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Remus se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas se sentir coupable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupable

Remus se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas se sentir coupable. Oui, il était très compliqué comme homme.  
Il se sentait donc coupable ; mais un tout petit peu, après tout, le bien-être qu'il ressentait à cet instant surpassait tous ses autres sentiments. Même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Affreusement mal. Mal, mais si bon. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il attende d'avoir dépassé ses vingt ans pour enfin se sentir parfaitement heureux ; pour avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Pour pouvoir enlacer la personne qu'il aimait depuis ses quinze ans.  
C'était mal et il sentait une pointe de culpabilité pointer, mais il y prêtait de moins en moins attention.  
Le sourire au lèvres, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps pelotonné contre son torse dénudé. Il caressait du pouce une épaule d'un blanc de lait, l'esprit perdu dans des souvenirs pas si lointain. Des souvenirs qui n'avaient que quelques minutes. Les souvenirs d'une première nuit dans les bras, dans les draps de la seule personne qui n'ait jamais fait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

-À quoi tu rêves ?  
-À toi… Rien qu'à toi.

Il déposa un baiser léger dans les longs cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le bras, toujours souriant.  
Il était bien, là, et même si sa culpabilité essayait toujours de s'imposer, il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. C'était idiot, mais il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde, dans ce lit, avec ce corps chaud et adoré blottit contre lui.  
C'était étrange comme les choses se passaient des fois. Ça faisait près de cinq ans qu'il était amoureux, qu'il gardait ses sentiments bien caché au fond de son cœur ; il avait fini par se dire que cet amour était vain, que jamais il ne serait partagé. Il n'en souffrait pas, non, il s'était fait une raison, et puis, il y avait l'amitié, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Il avait passé toutes ces années sans rien espérer, et là, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouvait à serrer le corps de nu de son béguin de toujours ; un béguin avec qui il avait fait tendrement, presque amoureusement l'amour.  
Il se sentait parfaitement bien mais sa culpabilité lui soufflait des remarques acerbes à l'oreille, pointant du doigt sa faute, lui rappelant que par sa faute, il y avait un cocu de plus sur Terre. Ok, de ça il se sentait coupable ; après tout, il connaissait très bien ledit cocu, ils avaient passé sept ans à partager un dortoir et de nombreux secrets. Ils étaient amis. Mais même s'il se sentait coupable, il ne regretterait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Jamais.  
Pouvoir enfin sentir la douce peau de Lily contre la sienne était plus fort que tout. Plus fort même que la culpabilité qui essayait toujours de se frayer un passage jusqu'à son cœur.


End file.
